


All Is Done, In Reverend Care

by hallowgirl



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, (possibly), Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, But creepily caring if that is a thing, Light Angst, M/M, Mandelbrown, New Labour, Protectiveness, TBGB, Tony can be a creep of the first order, Tony's involved which makes it signifcantly more likely, Unhealthy Relationships, when protectiveness becomes possesiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowgirl/pseuds/hallowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Ay, and amid this hurly I intend,<br/>That all is done in reverend care of her....<br/>-The Taming Of The Shrew, Act 4, Scene 1 </em><br/> </p>
<p>  <em> Gordon lets him. He knows when to let Tony, these days. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Done, In Reverend Care

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came about through frequent discussion of the endless drama of New Labour, and Tony's apparent desperate and all-consuming need to protect Gordon or tell himself he's protecting Gordon. Throw it together with a prompt about walking in at the wrong moment, and this is the result. Leave a comment if so inclined.

_Ay and amid this hurly, I intend_

_That all is done in reverend care of her..._

_-The Taming Of The Shrew, Act 4, Scene 1, William Shakespeare_

 

*

 

There are a lot of reasons Gordon could be saying his name.

Tony tells himself happily that it's _his_ name. Not anyone else's.

Not that it should be anyone else's, of course.

He stands in the hallway, listening contentedly to the sound of Gordon saying his name-this time, choked off into a little gasp-before it occurs to him that he should probably go and see if Gordon's all right, wonderful though it is to listen to.

(Tony's name in Gordon's voice. Tony likes to think of it as sliding into its' rightful place. Despite some of Gordon's-and perhaps Peter's-valiant efforts.)

He bounds up the stairs with alacrity, about to call out, before deciding against it. Gordon might just ignore Tony's help, which would be typically stubborn and typically Gordon, Tony thinks with fond irritation.

(Gordon would want his help-of course, he would, and Tony would know that, even if he didn't say it.)

(Not that Gordon would need any of it with politics, with figures, but Gordon doesn't understand people and Tony does. He always likes watching the moment Gordon's eyes flicker away from someone, someone who can't keep up with Gordon the way Tony can, and then Tony can steer them away, with a pat on the back at the door, leaving Gordon alone with him.)

(Gordon never needs _Tony_ to leave.)

That's why Tony doesn't need to knock, either. He almost bounces down the hallway, feeling himself beam as he does so-Gordon wants _him,_ right _now._

(He wouldn't call like this for anyone else-the voice in the back of his mind, probing, checking-not like he would for Tony.)

As he nears the door, he hears Gordon gasp out a muffled "Tony-" and for the first time, a prickle of worry spikes into life under Tony's ribs.

But Gordon will be fine, he tells himself, as he reaches for the handle, because he's here now. Tony's here, and besides, if he puts Gordon in a better mood now, he might be more receptive when Tony wants to sit and strum out a few chords on the guitar that he _knows_ Gordon likes, no matter what he says-

He pushes the door open, bounding into the room. "Can I h-"

He stops dead, hands curling on the door frame, something sheer-a little like joy-curling into his chest.

Gordon's sitting on the bed, his eyes flying open. Tony's eyes immediately take in the sweat dampening Gordon's hair to his brow, the flush of his cheeks, even as his eyes drop lower to what he's already seen, but hasn't quite taken in.

(Despite that something a little like joy.)

Gordon's fumbling now with his zipper, not saying anything. But his hands are shaking a little and Tony can just see-see where his hand was just-where he was-

Gordon still hasn't said anything and Tony's still staring at him.

(He was saying Tony's name.)

(He was thinking about-)

(He was thinking about Tony and that too slides into its' rightful place.)

Gordon's not saying anything and Tony moves forward. He knows how to handle Gordon, if Gordon will just _let_ him-

"Ah-" He gives Gordon a smile, careful not to let it brighten too much. "Gordon-ah-don't feel-"

Gordon's blushing which sends a leap through Tony's chest because Gordon's blush-

"Tony." Gordon's voice is gruff, low. He's not looking anywhere near Tony. Tony bites his lip, feeling the grin blossom again.

"Tony-" Gordon almost looks at him, but his gaze falls away at the last moment.

"Have you got anything on the policy reform?"

Gordon' s saying it but Tony shakes his head.

"Gordon-"

Gordon's cheeks are flushed, his eyes moving determinedly away, and Tony shake his head because Gordon-he can't just let this _go_ -he has to let Tony-

"Gordon" and Tony touches Gordon's arm. Gordon stiffens all over. He looks away, the flush painting his cheeks a deep red.

"We're adding some details to the council tax-"

"Gordon." Tony holds Gordon's arm, because this something that most definitely requires arm-holding.

And because he can bring Gordon round, he can always bring Gordon round-

If Gordon will just let him.

Because if Gordon just _lets_ him, Tony can just-

Gordon doesn't speak this time, but he doesn't look at Tony, either. Tony tries to smile but tightens his hold on Gordon's arm.

"Gordon." Tentatively, he leans closer, letting his chin brush Gordon's shoulder, because if Gordon will just _see_ -he'll _see_ Tony can make it all-

"It's all right-"

Gordon takes in a breath, as if about to say something, but doesn't.

"I'm-"

But Tony doesn't know what to say, but that shouldn't matter, because this is Gordon and he's just caught him-

Caught him thinking about-

Tony takes in another breath and then slides his hand onto Gordon's thigh.

For a moment, he just inhales, almost drunk on the closeness, of Gordon's hair just brushing his fingers. Gordon's eyes move an inch down almost warily to where Tony's fingers are splayed on his thigh.

Then, Gordon says, voice tighter, a little warning note creeping in now, "Tony-"

"Shh." Tony's not sure where that comes from, but Gordon's eyes meet his own. They're not exactly confused, but there's a wariness, a tension, and Tony smiles because he can help, he _can_ , if Gordon just lets him-

"Tony, I don't-"

Tony presses a kiss to Gordon's cheek, his breath a little more rapid now. The colour's deepening in Gordon's cheeks and something wells in Tony's chest. His arms want to go around Gordon's shoulders.

He wants Gordon to want-

"Please" he says, his own voice a little breathless. Because Gordon doesn't know how to handle this, of course he doesn't. This isn't Gordon's area and Tony knows that. It's one of the things he loves about him.

The fact Tony can always help him, if Gordon lets him, is something that he loves about _them._

Gordon looks at him sharply then, because Tony's saying _please._ Which may be the reason Tony's saying _please_ at all.

Gordon looks at him for a moment and then Tony's mouth catches his cheek. "Let me-" he whispers, the words cracking a little.

Gordon takes in a sharp breath. Tony lets his hand creep a little higher, his fingers brushing Gordon's zipper.

Gordon gasps. He doesn't say anything, but his mouth works silently and Tony lets his fingers curl gently.

If he takes it gently, Gordon will let him.

(He'll see that he should. That he can _let_ Tony-)

"Tony-"

Tony closes his eyes, sinking into his name in Gordon's accent, opens them to enjoy Gordon's head tilting back like this. Gordon's eyes flutter and Tony presses a kiss to Gordon's cheek, then his jaw.

"Please" he breathes again. "Please. Let me-"

Gordon shudders once and Tony's fingers coax his zipper down again. He waits, heart pounding, as Gordon tenses for a moment, whisper beating in the back of his mind like a pulse. _Please let me, please let me, please-_

Gordon says his name again and Tony lets himself take it as an invitation, lets his hand slip inside, lower, until he can feel-

Gordon groans in the back of his throat.

"All right-" Tony's voice is breathy, low. "All right-"

It's all right, he tells Gordon with his hands and his mouth and the slow stroke of his hand, up and down. It's all right.

*

Gordon can't think. Which is a bother and troublesome and-

"It's all right" Tony breathes and his hand moves slowly up and down. Gordon hears a strangled sound rise in his throat.

"Let me-" Tony's hand moves and then his fingers play back and forth, thumb flicking at the tip, and that's when Gordon turns his head away.

Tony stays still for a breath and then Gordon feels him almost nod, as though he can take this. Gordon can let Tony do this and Tony can let Gordon not look-

He feels his hands tighten in the bedsheets, feels his breath come in hoarse gasps. Tony's breath stutters and a high sound comes from his throat, a little gasp and then Gordon closes his eyes as the feeling is stroked higher and higher.

"Ah-" comes out of his throat and "Tony-"

He snaps his mouth shut but his hips jerk wildly, and, and then-

"Ahh-ah, Tony-" as the relief spasms sharply through him, his whole body shuddering at the relief of it.

Tony's gasping. Gordon doesn't look at him. He can hear the way Tony's panting, trembling a little, and then he breathes Gordon's name, almost reverently.

Gordon waits, relief settling over him like a haze, and then lets himself know, quite solidly and firmly, for a moment, that he let Tony do that. And that if he hadn't, he wouldn't have let himself.

He opens his eyes and stares at the wall for a moment, before he turns round to look at Tony.

Tony's staring at him, that just-too-bright smile hovering at his mouth, eyes a little too wide. Gordon doesn't look at his hand, which he already knows is shaking.

"Do you need-" he says briskly, because that's all they need and Tony takes in a sharp breath and nods.

Gordon reaches for his zipper but Tony stops him. "No-"

He unzips and reaches and Gordon watches, as Tony's eyes flutter closed and then open again, peering at him-

His own name spills out of Tony's mouth, higher and more frantic with each repetition, until he shudders once and Gordon watches his face contort, before he almost slumps forward, gasps pulling themselves out of his throat, his cheeks flushed.

Gordon waits until Tony lifts his head and for a moment, they watch each other.

Silently, Tony cleans himself up, moves closer to Gordon. Gordon looks away and waits for Tony to take it too far.

Tony touches his shoulder tentatively, fingers fluttering. "I-"

Gordon lets him. He knows when to let Tony, these days.

"It's all right" Tony says. Gordon doesn't ask which one of them he's talking to.

Tony leans his head against Gordon's shoulder. Gordon lets him.

Tony says his name again and then-"You-you can always let me-"

The words are a little breathy. A little like a plea.

Gordon doesn't quite nod. He inclines his head a little. He doesn't quite lay his head on Tony's.

Tony takes hold of his hand and then says, a little too quickly-"I'll always-"

He gives Gordon the Tony-smile. Which he shouldn't because that works on everyone except them.

But then it fades a little and it's Tony's eyes, wide and almost earnest, as he says "Really-"

Gordon watches him for a moment and then slowly, Tony lays his head on his shoulder.

Gordon lets him. Tony lays there, breathing a little more deeply than usual. Gordon doesn't move closer but he doesn't pull away.

"All right" he says, voice gruffer than usual, and he feels Tony tense, then relax. One hand creeps out to cover Gordon's hand and Gordon doesn't pull away.

He's got work to do, but he lets Tony.

He doesn't move closer but he lets Tony, anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it. :)


End file.
